The GodSlaying Wolf
by AkumaKami64
Summary: Mortals are wrong about so many things, and misinterpret most things given to them by higher powers. One of the biggest was that I had died. Another was that the gods were all-knowing and invincible. The final one will be underestimating me.
1. Chapter 1

The God-Slaying Wolf

Summary: Mortals are wrong about so many things, and misinterpret most things given to them by higher powers. One of the biggest was that I had died. Another was that the gods were all-knowing and invincible. The final one will be underestimating me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Beta: Dragon Wizard 91

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Translating to English

Beastboy groaned as he opened his eyes. To his surprise, he couldn't see anything despite his animal-like senses. This meant either everything was pitch black in color or he lost his powers, which was unlikely. Lots of scientists, good and bad, had tried to duplicate, cure, control, alter, and a lot of other things to his powers with no success. He was a freak in too many ways apparently. He enjoyed that uniqueness at times, despite the loneliness it brought. Ironic that he, the attention seeking prankster of all people had such thoughts. It's amazing what's behind the mask of heroism. Every hero had a drive for what they did. Robin's was his parents' murder; Raven's was her hatred for her father and all he stood for, etc. Him? Once it was to prove himself. Now, he couldn't find the desire to. He would always be a freak to all those around him.

The last thing he remembered was Terra burying him or trying to crush him, he wasn't sure which her aim was. His anger started to grow as he remembered her attempt to kill him. All he remembered after that was a lot of pain.

**"Well, you're a good actor, I'll give you that," **A voice called from behind him.

Beastboy turned and saw...nothing. Except for two green eyes, burning in the dark. "Who are you?" He asked in a cautious voice.

The eyes gleamed in true amusement, **"Who are you?" **It echoed back.

"Beastboy," He answered, never taking his eyes off the black creature.

**"Good liar as well Garfield,"** It answered with a chuckle.

Beastboy eyes went wide before narrowing in anger, "How do you know my name?" He almost shouted.

The eyes seem to tilt to one side, as if in confusion, "**Why wouldn't I know our name?" **He asked in what could have been fake or genuine curiosity.

"Wh-what?" Beastboy asked, a thousand thoughts running through his head.

**"I'm you Garfield, a past you. I believe the modern term for it is reincarnation," **It explained.

Beastboy stood there with a shocked look for a moment, "Who were you, we, whatever you want to call us, before 'me'?" He asked, quoting 'me' with his fingers.

**"That will have to wait I'm afraid. You are dying Garfield, the geomancer's attempt to end you nearly succeeded. You hit the ground, causing a rock to be lodged through you," **It paused, letting this sink in,** "I normally couldn't try to save you since my spirit hasn't really been free for a long time. However, I have a deal to complete for the one who freed me," **It explained calmly.

"Freed you?" Beastboy asked, confused by what his 'past-self' meant.

**"My spirit or soul-whichever you prefer- had been trapped until nearly a decade ago. Someone found my 'tomb' and struck a deal with me. One that can only be completed in your life time, and very soon. The only way for you to live at this point is become one with me," **It said with no deceit or malice in it's voice.

Beastboy, surprisingly, didn't freak out during this. His eyes went through varying states of shock, but he kept his mouth from running off, "What was this deal exactly?" Beastboy asked, wondering what he might be getting into. He could tell a liar a mile away. He turned a blind and hopeful eye to Terra when he smelled guilt coming off her when she returned. His senses were never wrong, he just wished they were at times.

The voice paused for a moment before answering,** "She asked me to kill someone," **It admitted almost emotionlessly.

"That's it?" Beastboy asked, very surprised, "Someone finds your tomb, prison, or whatever you call it- frees you and the only thing she asks you to do is to kill someone? Killing isn't my thing, but that seems like a rather low asking price for freeing someone's spirit, especially if you're above mortals on the food-chain"" Beastboy commented.

The voice chuckled to itself, not very surprised at his incarnate's confusion,** "Considering how young and desperate she was to escape him, it's not really that surprising. Not to mention the fact the guy in question isn't mortal,"**

Beastboy stood there thinking about his options. Honestly, there weren't many. He was dying if what this thing said was true, which he was sure it was, and the only way to save himself was to merge with his past-self. So either certain death or possible death, easy choice really. "So, how does this work?" He asked, not sure about what would happen next.

The voice seemed pleased with this response, **"You don't have to do anything for this to work other than accept it. After that, you're going to be in a lot of pain from the injury and my mind will temporary dominate yours until the merge is complete. After that, we will both be in control because we will be one," **It explained.

Beastboy felt something weird crawling through his being as the voice finished it's explanation. "Who are you?" He asked, wanting to know just who he was in a past life.

**"I am you Garfield and you are at the very top of the food-chain,"** It answered as Beastboy's eyes widened in shock before passing out.

The green eyes flashed with amusement as he began to truly return to the waking world,** "Time to see how things have changed since the Doom of the Gods," **It said to itself with a voice of both sadness and happiness.

**Real World**

The four remaining Titans paused as they surveyed their handiwork. Parts of destroyed robots were all over the place, along with whatever else had gotten broken while they fought Slade's mechanical army. They had each survived their confrontations with Terra by the skin of their teeth. No one had seen Beastboy, which worried them all. Luckily, none of them had to hold back as they tore through Slade's legion of metal.

They all came to a stop as the earth began to shake violently. A few seconds later, the shaking stopped, as if it had never happened.

"Terra?" Robin asked out loud, slightly confused since there was no reason for the geomancer to cause an earthquake at this moment.

"No, it's not Terra," Raven said in a monotone yet confused tone, "I've never felt a presence like this, but whoever it is, is powerful, I can tell you that much," She said as she tried to hide the unexplainable fear growing in her at this presence.

_'No, not him! He's supposed to be dead! It was supposed to have been a dream!'_ A panic filled voice rang through her head. To Raven's surprise and horror, the voice was Rage.

_'__**Rage! What are you screaming about?' **_Raven screamed in her mind.

_'He can't be back! He just can't be!'_ Her emotion's voice started to become desperate, adding to Raven growing dread.

_**'Who Rage? Who!'**_Raven screamed, trying to get answers out of her emotion in her panicking state.

Rage was silent for a moment before whispering,_**'The Beast who was child to Burning Mischief and Frozen Sorrow, Brother of The Half-Dead Queen and The Endless Serpent. He whose fur is as black as death with eyes flashing green. He who devoured all of creation. He...who is the End of Immortals. The God-Slaying Wolf has returned!'**_She cried out in despair.

_**'Now now child, no need to cry, I won't harm you. After all, we have a deal. One that I plan to uphold!'**_A new, more monstrous voice called through her mind.

_'Who are you?'_ Raven asked in a shaky voice.

Instead of an answer, something slammed through a nearby building and slammed into the ground on the other side of the road. When the dust cleared, it revealed that the projectile had been Slade, the real one judging by the blood seeping out of his mask. They then heard a banging sound accompanying the shaking of the ground. It took them a moment to realize they were footsteps and they were getting closer. Through the ruins of the now destroyed building came a wolf twice the size of a horse. It's fur was the darkest shade of black they had ever seen and it's green eyes glowed with power. On its back laid an unconscious and injured Terra. The ground shook as it walked, as though the earth itself trembled before this creature.

**"Hello Titans, I suppose it's nice to see you're all still alive,"** He, judging by the voice, commented with amusement in his voice.

"Who are you?" Robin asked in a guarded tone.

**"Come now Robin, surely you couldn't have forgotten the one person that could be as hyper as Starfire in less than a day?" **The Wolf's voice was laced with mock sadness as his eyes continued to flash with humor.

"Friend Beastboy?" Starfire called out, happy to know that her friend was alive.

**"Yes, Starfire, it is me. Regrettably, I think you all should know that the geomancer's attempt on my life mostly succeeded," **Beastboy said, all humor leaving his eyes and voice.

Starfire gasped at this, "Are you injured Friend?" She asked as she looked for a visible wound. Out of the five, Starfire was always the most concerned about her friend's safety.

**"Not any more. Tell me, do you all know of Reincarnation or Rebirth?" **He asked, getting confused nods from everyone, but Starfire who had a look of deep thought.

"Having a soul that lived another life and was born again after it originally died?" She asked, having heard the words, but having a slight difficultly understanding Earth's many versions of it.

Beastboy nodded before speaking,** "I am one such soul. I had to combine the spirits of my present and past selves to survive getting a few stalagmites run through me," **He explained as if he were talking about the weather, getting shocked looks from the others. Raven was glaring with a look that might actually kill the blond girl, **"Sorry Rea, but I called dibs on her," **He said, getting a reluctant nod from the half-demon, though she didn't know what he really meant by that.

"So, who was your past-self?" Raven asked, already figuring he was who Rage was talking about, but hiding her worry at her emotion's description of him. She made Trigon seem like an insect with how scared she was of this 'God-Slaying Wolf'.

The grin on Beastboy muzzle turned almost sinister at this,** "Come now Raven, surely YOU remember the deal you made when you were a child?" **He seemed to taunt her at this.

"What deal?" Robin asked, starting to go back on the defensive.

"I don't know what he's talking about," Raven said as a bead of sweat started to build on her forehead.

Beastboy gave a small chuckle at this, **"**_**'Bones of Ice and Blood of Lava.'**_** Ring any bells?" He hinted at, "In exchange for the freedom of my past-self's spirit, I would grant you your greatest desire," **He reminded as Raven's eyes went wide in shock.

"It wasn't a dream..." Raven whispered in a numb voice, "You're..." She trailed off, unable to acknowledge this discovery.

**"Say it, Raven. Say my name," **Beastboy said as he lowered his great canine-head to Raven's level.

"Fenrir..." She spoke just above a whisper.

"Who?" Cyborg and Starfire asked at once.

Robin's eyes narrowed at this claim, "Fenrir? That's impossible, he was a myth," He said firmly.

Beastboy/Fenrir laughed at this, **"And demons, gods, and half the other thing on this planet weren't as well?" **He countered.

"Tell me friends, who is this 'Fenrir' our friend claims to be?" Starfire asked curiously.

Before they could answer, a laser hit Fenrir in the head. They looked and saw that Slade had pulled out a blaster while they were talking. Beastboy, completely unharmed, looked at Slade with a bored expression. He merely blew air out of his snout. When it reached Slade, he was frozen on contact by the breath. Fenrir's wolf-tail swung at him, causing the frozen Slade to break into many shards of ice, causing the Titan's faces to turn to shock at the murder their friend had so casually committed.

Fenrir turned while they were still in shock, **"Farewell Titans, I make no guarantee we will not be on opposing sides next we meet."** He turned his gaze specifically to Raven,** "Next we meet, my end of the deal will be complete Raven," **He said before he and the still unconscious Terra were engulfed in flames and disappeared without a trace.

**End of Chapter**

First Chapter done. Bet none of you saw that coming. How many of you honestly know who Fenrir is? The QTP(Questions to Ponder) relate mostly to if you know who Fenrir is. QTP; Who is it Fenrir has to kill? What does Beastboy, or Fenrir plan to do after that? Why is Rage so scared? Read and Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

The God-Slaying Wolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

FelynxTiger-That basic fact is correct. And that was a mistake on my part.

shadowassassian-Correct and Yeah.

Random-Thank you.

warprince2000-Maybe

Ymere-Yes, that part about Fenrir is correct. This chapter should give a little insight into your idea about what he does next. Raven will tell everyone exactly what the deal is about next chapter.

Casey-Thank you.

Mcv-Yes, he's dead and yes to the second. That last part, you'll have to wait and see.

magnus-Yes, and yes we did.

ScareFace1000-Yep and thanks.

Densharr-Not sure if the Bastard Son is correct, but yeah. Read below and you'll find the answer to your last question.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

**Translating **to English

Beta: Dragon Wizard 91

Fenrir stood tall as he looked around the area he had teleported to. He looked around, but even his keen, green eyes couldn't see through the fog that blocked everything that wasn't about a dozen feet in front of him. He was standing on a denser batch that seemed to make a path. It covered a quarter of his wolf legs, which should have been about five feet with the growth spurt he had upon the teleportation's end. His eyes focused on the floor as he leaned his head down, making sure not to let the still unconscious geomancer fall off his back. He took a deep breath when his nose was just above whatever he was standing on and gave a strong exhale as the mist scattered as he breathed what could be considered a strong gust of wind. The mist started to cover the exposed area as soon as he stopped, but he saw exactly what he expected to see. Instead of any kind of ground or ice, he saw what appeared to be literally solid, dull orange light with a bit of red above it and yellow below it.

**"Bifrost," **He muttered to himself, a distant look in his eyes as old memories came forth. He shook his head and turned in one of the directions the path went. The rainbow bridge had been broken, but that didn't mean the ruined remains of it didn't go off the edge a bit before stopping.

He sniffed the air as his eyes hardened once he recognized the smell and began walking in the direction he sniffed, careful not to step over the unseen edge, the mist moving around and away from his paws as he moved forward. He walked for nearly ten minutes before the mist got thicker, making it impossible for him to see where he was going. He kept moving for another minute and suddenly, he was out of the mist. He now stood upon a field of tall grass. For miles the field stretched with no end in sight, only interrupted by several small streams. He looked back and saw that the mist seemed farther away then it should. A very common and sometimes natural illusion that formed in places full of magic.

Spells and magic was like scientific elements and how they are formed. A spell was basically the magic energy formed in a specific way. Unused and released energy floats around could and can occasionally make a spell happen without any one actually doing it. Due to the simplicity and versatility of the spell, which mere used the environment to try and hide something, they formed all the time in places like this.

The only thing upon these fields, besides the ruins of small farms covered in vegetation, was the large wall-like structure in the distance, one that could match the walls of Troy. Fenrir's eyed the fort, knowing all too well what it was, "Asgard," He said in a low voice. He didn't like this place, but at the same time he needed to know. He needed to know if anyone who survived...and if he had someone left to kill.

With this in mind, he began the potentially long walk to the once great city and stronghold of the Aesir Gods. He failed to notice a pair of yellow eyes watching him in the tall grass as he left- motionless to escape his ears and eyes, and upwind to escape his nose. As soon as Fenrir was a good distance away, the figure made a silent dash to make it to the wall while doing it away from Fenrir's path. Getting there before him would be difficult, more so if his pace increased.

**Titan Tower**

The Titans all sat on the couch in the living room, all tired and confused due to the recent events. It was late, but they couldn't sleep at the moment. None were sure what to make of what happened to Beastboy, who had now become a beast known as Fenrir. None, except for Raven. She seemed to have some information on what happened.

"So, Fenrir was-is real?" Robin asked, breaking the silence. He had read a bit about Norse Mythology at one point in his life, but never got that far into it.

"Yes, very real," Raven said solemnly, starring at the floor in what seemed like shame.

"Umm, could you two fill us in here?" Cyborg asked, having never read anything about any ancient myths that his teachers didn't make him read for an assignment. He was honestly too confused to actually worry about Beastboy-Meaning that he didn't know what, if anything, was wrong.

"Yes, please 'put us in the circle' I believe the saying is?" Starfire asked, worried for her friend, yet also curious about this religion that was somehow involved.

Raven sighed, before starting, "Fenrir is part of an old warrior religion, which has mostly died out on earth. He was the son of Loki and Angrbooa. Angrbooa was a jotunn-"

"A what?" Cyborg couldn't help, but ask.

Raven gave him a glare, warning him not to interrupt again, "A jotunn, or giant as they're usually called now. More specifically a frost giant. Loki, on the other hand, is harder to explain. Loki's father, Farbauti, was said to be a giant and no one knows what his mother was, only that her name is Laufey or Nal. It's also said that Loki had two brothers, but little is know about them. The odd thing is that Loki was born after his father struck his mother with a lightning bolt," Raven explained, pausing to catch her breath.

"Sounds like the Greek god Zeus," Robin commented, remember the king of gods mention from a few Greek tales he read.

Raven ignored him as she continued, "Some people say Loki was a God, a Fire Giant, or even both. One known fact about Loki is this, he was a shape-shifter," Raven said, watching the reaction to that bit. Starfire gave a small gasp, Cyborg's eye went wide, and Robin almost choked on his drink of water, "Loki was also considered a deity of fire and a trouble maker," Raven explained as they all began to digest this information.

"Wait, do you mean this Giant-God dude was...a prankster?" Cyborg asked as Raven nodded. If Beastboy really was Fenrir, then that would explain so much.

"That's putting it lightly, though he got the gods into danger almost as often as he got them out of it, which made him all the more confusing. No one could decide if Loki was good or evil, or whose side he was on. The only reason they imprisoned him was that he kept insulting everyone at a feast once, god or otherwise, and that was after he had knowing got one of the gods killed with one of the only things that could kill that god at the time," Raven explained, getting a curious look from Starfire.

"Why did they let such a person into their homes? Such a man wouldn not have been tolerated on my world," Starfire asked, wondering why gods would let even one of their own do such thing without punishment.

"There are two reasons for that, probably. Like I said, Loki helped them even if he got them into trouble. He often ended up being the one saving the day in some form. The other reason is that he was the adopted son of Odin, chief of the Aesir gods. Take into account that attacking the royal was like attacking Odin himself, and that anyone that killed a member of the royal family was killed themselves. Loki got away with all most anything short of pure treason," Raven said, getting thoughtful looks as she gave her crash course on Norse Mythology, "Anyway, Loki had three children with Angrbooa. The youngest was a girl named Hel who was literally half dead, mainly believed to be rotting from the waist down. The middle child was a sea serpent named Jormungand. The oldest of the three was the wolf Fenrir," Raven explained, waiting to see if anyone had any questions.

"So the creature Beastboy claims to be is the wolf son of a shape-shifting and treacherous pyromancer and a frost giantess, and the oldest sibling of a half-corpse and a snake. Nice family," Robin said humorlessly, more to himself than anyone else.

"There's more. The gods were told a prophecy, telling that Loki and his monstrous children would be their doom. Fenrir himself was said to devour Odin. Knowing this, Odin had the children brought before him in Asgard, the fortress of the Aseir gods. Hel was sent to a realm with the same name as her where the inglorious dead are sent to. Jormungand was flung into the ocean, where he grew until he could stretch around the world seven times and bite his own tail. Fenrir, still a pup, was kept in Asgard so they could keep an eye over him. Only Tyr, one of the bravest gods, would feed Fenrir, even while he was in a cage. Over time Fenrir's size and strength grew. He eventually escaped from the fortress of Asgard. The gods soon tried to bind Fenrir, but no matter the size and strength of the chain, Fenrir would break it with ease. They asked a dwarf to make a chain to bind Fenrir. Instead, the dwarf produced a rope he called Gleipnir. It was as thin as a ribbon and it was made from very odd things, some that don't exist: the sound of a cat's footfall, the beard of a woman, the roots of a mountain, the sinews of a bear, the breath of a fish, and the spittle of a bird. It took some cunning, taunting, and one of them- who happened to be Tyr- putting their hand in his mouth if they didn't release him if he couldn't break. Amazingly, the rope was actually strong enough to hold Fenrir. After they had secured him, they used a sword to keep his mouth open to make sure that he didn't attempt to bite through his bindings. It is said that his release was the start of Ragnarok, AKA The End of the World" Raven finished.

"Wait, so BB's going to destroy the world? No way man! Besides, how could he be Fenrir if the dog is locked up?" Cyborg said, not being able to picture this...thing as the boy he had come to call his best friend.

"Cyborg is correct, this does not sound like what Friend Beastboy would do," Starfire said determinedly.

"Didn't you two hear her?" Robin asked with a hard voice, gaining confused looks, "She said his release "was", not "is". The Ragnarok already happened," He said, looking to Raven for confirmation, getting a nod.

"Yes, after the Ragnarok, the universe was reborn. Th-there's something you should all know," Raven started as she got curious looks from everyone, "I'm a half-demon," She admitted, preparing to tell them the truth about her and her father.

**Asgard**

Fenrir stood before the once great gates of Asgard. They and the entire wall were made of stones, all enchanted on some level to take more damage than they normally would. This spoke greatly for the large hole wit scorch marks around it on one side of the wall along with the many smaller craters in it as well. Fenrir merely smirked, remembering how the large hole got there.

Time had done its job without an ample amount of magic to hinder it, as the walls that weren't destroyed were covered in vines and had eroded over the eons to seem more like the walls of a crater or stone hills that conveniently made a good defensive wall. It would have been completely worn away by now if it had been made by mortals, but the architecture of immortals were designed and enchanted to last the ages. An eternity ago, the very smell of this place would have given Fenrir the desire to crush the city into the dust. Now, it just made him wonder what else had survived the passing of eternity.

He walked through the city, looking at the great halls and other dwellings of the city as he passed them, the now-cave-looking stone buildings and rotting wooden buildings were only recognizable to him through his memories of this place. He saw that one of the buildings had been destroyed by a large boulder being thrown into the city. He got some amusement that it was Thor's hall, out of all of them, that had been destroyed by a boulder. Somehow, he just knew that Jormungand had done that on purpose.

He walked in the direction of the one place he knew the location of, no matter where he was in Asgard. He headed towards a hall near the center of the city, Valaskjalf, one of Odin's three halls. For some reason, it was the only hall undamaged by erosion, and that put Fenrir on edge as he shrunk from his current height of twenty feet- thirty if he held his head at its highest- to ten feet to fit through the doors. Before entering the hall, he reached to his back and laid Terra, still sleeping, against the entrance.

The hall was made of stone, with beautiful carvings of many things- men, beasts, plants, buildings, etc.- yet if one looked close enough, they would see that the two most reoccurring images were wolves and ravens, Odin's two favorite animals. Fenrir rolled his eyes at the many ironies of this, causing him to see the solid silver roof of the hall. At the end of the hall, was a large stone throne, elevated high above the ground. Hlidskjalf, the high seat where Odin had watched all the worlds during his rule of Asgard. Fenrir climbed until he stood in front of the throne, looming over of it. The silhouette of a large and old man with a grayish-white beard and mustache covering the lower half of his face. On his head was a horned helmet and an eye patch covering his left eye. He was dressed in an old looking grey robe hiding the armor underneath, give the old man the combined impression of a warrior and wizard. He had a spear lying in his throne to the right of him.

He seemed to look into Fenrir's green eyes. Odin, the man that Fenrir had hated with all his soul, the king that broke his family apart, the god that Fenrir nearly destroyed all of Yggdrasil just to kill. He could never forgive or forget what Odin did to his family or the fact the he himself had been powerless to stop him. The moment that Odin had them taken from their home, was the moment the Ragnarok became an absolute certainty.

**Flashback**

A young Fenrir- snow white fur, soft green eyes, and no bigger than half a fox- looked up at the Old man staring down from his throne at him and his siblings with a scowl on his face. He idly noticed there was a beautiful brown haired woman standing next to his throne. Why she wasn't sitting on the large throne, Fenrir didn't know or care. Someone was holding onto each of his siblings while Fenrir was held down by a brutish blond man with a hammer strapped to his back. They had no idea what was going on, their father had left their ice-cave of a home a few days ago and they were expecting him to come home. Instead, this man and his men had tied up his mother before doing the same to them and taking them to this place while leaving their mother behind.

"Send the rotting girl to Helheim and throw the serpent in the ocean of Midgard," The old man said as some of the warrior took the two away, even as they struggled, and violently slithered in Jormungand's case.

"Let us go!" "What do you want from us?" "Help, big brother, help!" Fenrir began to cry as he heard their pleads for help, but was unable to help them. The man holding him was too strong. With all his might, Fenrir pushed himself off the ground and glared up at the old man, who seemed mildly surprised about something, along with everyone else in the room. He would later figure out that they were shocked that Thor couldn't keep him down.

"Why...," Fenrir gasped as he struggled against the man's grip, "Why are you doing this? We never even met you before today. What possible reason or grudge could you have against us?" Fenrir asked, all the confusion in his heart and mind demanding answers.

Odin stared at the wolf child as Fenrir continued to glare at him and refused to go back down, "You and your siblings are too dangerous to be left alone. To ensure the safety of all the worlds, we have no choice, but to do this," Odin answered solemnly, not betraying a single emotion he may have about this.

Fenrir stared at the man with wide eyes. That was it? He had done all this on the mere possibility of what they might do? The young wolf's eyes lowered to the ground as tears began to fall from his eyes. His sister was going to the underworld, the land of the inglorious dead. His brother was going to be thrown into the waters of the world of mortals. His mother's fate was unknown and his father was nowhere to be seen. All because of this man's fear! **"I'll give you something to fear,"** He whispered in a unholy voice. What happened next would fill the dreams of all those present with nightmares.

Thor let out a gasp as he looked down to see that Fenrir's tail had shot through his armor and into his gut. As the Thunder god stumbled backwards as the tail was removed, Fenrir began to change. His fur blackened, he grew to size of a horse, and his eyes now flashed murderously at Odin. All at once, the other warriors charged at the wolf wielding spears, swords, and axes. He looked at them and it took every bit of courage for none of them to run in the opposite direction. With one swipe of his claws, the weapons were all broken as they were all blown off their feet. He felt a pain in his back, causing him to turn and see that a group of armored women- Valkyries if he heard correctly- standing near a side door. One of them had thrown a spear at him while he wasn't looking. To their amaze meant, he pulled the spear out with his now human-like hand and the wound healed almost instantly. He throw the spear at the women, throwing it side ways to knock more of them back.

He looked to his and noticed the blond man trying to stand back up and reaching for his hammer. Fenrir grabbed it just before Thor did and kicked him hard enough to send him a few dozen feet back. Fenrir gritted his teeth slightly as he held the hammer, it's weight being greater then he originally thought. With a grunt, he threw the hammer at a pillar, causing it to fall at an angle so that it blocked reinforcement from both groups of fighters, if only for a few moments.

Fenrir turned his gaze toward the king of Asgard, who now stood tall with his spear in hand. The woman still stood behind his thrown and it was only now that Fenrir truly looked at her face. It was apologetic, as if she knew this would happen, but didn't do anything. Fenrir turned his attention back towards Odin, his only concern being the man's death. The two stared at each other for a moment before the fighting resumed. Fenrir jumped straight up, doing a back-flip in midair. His feet touched the ceiling and he sent himself in Odin's direction like a bullet.

Odin barely threw his spear in time before the wolf reached him. The spear struck Fenrir straight through the mouth and out his head. The black wolf fell onto the steps of the throne, motionless as blood poured onto the steps. Silenced reigned through the hall, the Valkyries, Gods, Goddesses, and Einherjars having just gotten over the pillar as Fenrir started jumping. Odin cautiously walked down the steps, watching for any signs of movement. He slowly clutched the spear before removing it. All around, everyone started cheer. Without Fenrir, the Ragnarok couldn't happen or at least it couldn't succeed.

That was when the real nightmare began. Fenrir's hand shot up and grabbed Gungnir, holding it in place. He slowly rose, with his eyes closed. When his eyes opened, they were not green. In fact, they were not eyes, they were fire. Fire was the only thing in his eye sockets as it leapt from his eyes, yet never burning his fur. His breath came out like a low sigh, and ice encased the spear as soon as the breath touched it. His voice seemed to echo throughout the nine worlds, **"Hear me Odin, ruler of Asgard, son of Bestla and Borr, brother of Vili and Ve, The killers of Ymir. For what you have done to me and my family, I swear, even if I must destroy the great tree Yggdrasil, I will kill you," **Fenrir warned before collapsing and shrinking to the size of a regular wolf.

The hall was silent with horror. Fenrir, the wolf destined to kill Odin, had been struck with Gungnir, the magic spear that always hit its mark and always killed, and survived. In that moment, Fenrir had seemingly conquered death...or maybe he was death.

**Flashback End**

Fenrir sighed as he thought about that day and many others, including Ragnarok. He chuckled as he remember just how he got loose of his binding that day. He wasn't sure how he knew all of the things he called Odin. His only guess was that he somehow read Odin's mind. He had always been able to do things that he shouldn't be able to. The fire could have been from his father, but the ice was a mystery. Despite their name, Frost Gaints didn't have any ice powers, at least to his knowledge. His strength, size, healing, and numerous other abilities that lacked any explanation. He then looked at the throne and noticed something. It's many engravings were glowing white ever so slightly.

There had been an unexpected side effect from his devouring of Odin. Somehow, some way, Fenrir had absorbed all of Odin's wisdom and knowledge. He didn't know how or why that happened, just that it did happen. That came in handy at the moment, because he wouldn't have known what the throne was doing. Hlidskjalf, along with the rest of Asgard, was slightly sentient. Not enough to be called independently alive, but enough to acknowledge that it was alive on some level. What it wanted was a mystery to the reincarnated wolf.

He gently and cautiously traced his clawed-hand over the throne, trying to get an idea what it wanted. As his hand came along the middle of the top of it, he froze. It was weak, but he felt something brush against his mind. He focused his mind on the throne, until he felt like his hand was being electrocuted, **"By Yggdrasill, what was that?"** He said, surprised as he looked at his hand then at the throne, where his surprise increased. The engraving were now glowing black and green, and much brighter than before.

_**"Quite right actually," **_A voice echoed throughout the hall. It sounded unnatural, even by Fenrir's standards. It was young and old, male and female, strong and weak, and every combination of every way a voice could sound.

**"Who's there? Show yourself!" **Fenrir called out, unable to pinpoint the voice.

_**"You wish to see me? Very well," **_The voice said, before Fenrir's eyes went wide as he fell to the floor, unconscious.

**Titan Tower**

Robin and Starfire looked at Raven in shock, along with Cyborg to a lesser extent. She had just finished telling them everything, from her mother's rape to her destiny to end the world as her father's portal. They were shocked, yes. Horrified? Only by the tragedy that was Raven's life. Mad? Only a small part of Robin, the need-to-know-everything part, which he quickly silenced. They could all tell how hard it was for her to tell them this, how afraid she was that they'd reject her.

"Raven..." Robin started, giving her a reassuring smile at her concealed look of worry. No one else would be able to tell how worried she was, but them, "I get the feeling there's another reason you're telling us this?" Robin asked, knowing that Raven hadn't told them this just to tell them.

Raven nodded, before closing her eyes and concentrating. A moment later and she opened them to show two red eyes. She spoke before they could panic, her normal voice slightly reassuring that she was still in control, "Sorry, I have to tap into my demonic nature to show this," She said as she held up her hand, producing a black orb that looked like it was filled with white mist swirling around in it, "This orb contains what seems to be a memory, or a collection of memories. No one knows who made it, but any being that could, passed this memory off to their children and they to their children and so on. This memory predates anything in this universe because it's from before this universe," Raven explained, her red eyes making the speech all the more ominous.

"What are these...memories about?" Starfire asked curiously.

Raven's expression seemed to darken even as she spoke, "The Final Battle, **Ragnarok**," Raven said as the orb flashed brightly.

**End Chapter**

Chapter Two, Complete. The comparison of magic and scientific elements refers to electrons, little rusty on the subject, but the comparison should fit. I believe that I got most of the legends right in the explanation here. Question To Ponder; Who was watching Fenrir? What will the Titans do know that they know what BB/Fenrir is? How did Fenrir survive Gungnir? How did Fenrir get out for Ragnarok? Why does he have these powers? What happened with the throne Hlidskjalf? Who was talking to him at the end? What will the see in this memory that Raven wants them to see? Review and Answer!


End file.
